


Zuko, a turtleduck and a box

by fruitcocktailSamurai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Art, Gen, Hakoda isn't sure, Turtleduck(s), Zuko protects his turtleduck, or is it protecting him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcocktailSamurai/pseuds/fruitcocktailSamurai
Summary: The author of "At the End of His Rope" strongly hinted at wishing to see Zuko curled around his turtleduck in the box (from Chapter 23).So here he is, in all his sleeping glory (or lack there of).
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Zuko, a turtleduck and a box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Chronic_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronic_Cryptid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the End of His Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257275) by [The_Chronic_Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronic_Cryptid/pseuds/The_Chronic_Cryptid). 



> I'm afraid I screwed up the angle at the beginning and since I wasn't gonna start over, I just made the front of the box transparent.  
> Hope you still like it, Cryptid :-)

Edit 1:

ACK! I seriously forgot the rope!!!!  
I'll fix that as soon as I get my scanner to do as I want. Otherwise it's another hour of editing out scanner-sludges :-(

Edit 2: I added the rope via Paint for now. It looks crappy but I couldn't leave it like that (its the friggin title, man!)

Edit 3: I finally conquered (yes, conquered!) my scanner. So here is the final version, with rope and a nicer box ;-)


End file.
